ShadAmy: A Broken Rose
by sliverbaby
Summary: Amy finally realizes Sonic doesn't want her. She'll never guess who does until he makes his move


Chapter 1: Rejection

Amy's P.O.V.

"Sonniku, it's just one date come on! I swear i won't make a big deal out of it!" I shout at the blue hedgehog standing in the doorway of the big two story house. "For the last time, Amy, I will NOT go out with you!" Sonic slams the door in my face. " _Ouch...that really hurt...he really got me that time.."_ I think to myself as i walk away with my head hanging. I felt my emotions taking control and i knew it was only a matter of time before i start crying.

I end up wandering around the Mystic Ruins for hours trying to keep my emotions in tact. " _That stupid good for nothing blue hedgehog ruined my day yet again."_ i kick the pebbles in front of me wishing they were Sonic. I now feel the freely flowing tears going down my face and i didn't bother to wipe them away. "Who's gonna see them anyway?" I mumble to myself. "See what?" I hear from behind me. I spin around and gasp when I saw the ebony hedgehog with the glowing crimson eyes standing there. His eyes scanned my face, taking in the tears. "Sonic made you cry again, didn't he?" Shadow asks, coming closer to me. I couldn't say anything so i just stared at the ground and nodded. I could hear Shadow mumbling but I didn't care enough to listen. Now that I was thinking about it, no one really wanted me around anymore. Everyone talked about me and treated me like I didn't exist. I felt my self esteem crumble and I guess my body did too, for Shadow's strong ebony arms were suddenly around me, holding me. "Rose!?" He exclaims and lays me down on the cold ground. "Rose, are you okay?" "Y-yes.. J-ju-just c-c-c-cold…" I feel myself shiver. Shadow wraps his arms around me and I felt the warmth. I snuggled up close to him, trying to get warm. I didn't think Shadow was capable of showing compassion. "Let's get you somewhere warm…" the ebony hedgehog says, picking me up. "Whoa! Shadow, where are we going?" I wrap my arms around his neck. "Well,I was going to take you to my house…." he admitted shyly. "O-oh…" i avoid his bright crimson eyes. "Is that okay, Amy?" "Yeah, it's just I've never seen you so...caring before.." I mumble and look into the white tuft of fur on his chest. "Oh okay.. Well.. hold on I'm going to Chaos Control us to my house.." he looks at me."Okay.." "Chaos Control!"

Shadow's P.O.V.

"This is it.." I announce to the fragile looking pink hedgehog who is currently resting in my arms. "It's nice, Shadow." she says finally meeting my eyes. She shivered delicately in my arms. "Let's get you warmed up.." i say bringing her to the black velvet sofa in the living room. I then turn around and start a fire to warm the cold room. "Shadow?" the pink rose whispers from behind me. "Yes?" "Can I have a blanket..?" she mumbles shyly. "Oh, I didn't think of that. I'm sorry.." i walk to the linen closet and pull out a red fluffy blanket and carry it to the living room. "Thanks, Shadow.." she says when i hand her the blanket. I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her delicate frame. "Shadow…?" she turns her head towards me."Yes, Amy?" she looks at me shyly and she eventually asks her question. "Will...will you kiss me?" I look at her shocked, hoping she was joking. She looked back at me, with a pleading in her eyes. I lean in and kiss her very gently on the lips. She kissed me back, obviously wanting more than just kisses. I pulled away, stopping her from getting what she wanted. "Amy… stop…" I whispered to the pink hedgehog who is whimpering in my arms. "Shadow….please…" she climbs onto my lap wrapping her cold pink legs around my waist. I pick Amy up and sit her next to me. "Amy, stop. You know you don't want me…" I sighed as her delicate head hung down. I now heard the sniffles coming from the pink rose. I wrap my arms around her to comfort her. "Amy… why are you so delicate? What's making you cry?" I ask the sobbing woman in my arms. "B-b-because I-I-I-I'm a-a-al-always g-g-g-getting re-re-rejected….f-first S-Sonic...now y-you…" she sobs into my fur. "Oh Amy...I'm not rejecting you, just the thing you are wanting... don't cry because of me…" "Shadow, please...I just want to feel something…" "Not like this, Rose." I hold her close and lay down. I kiss her head, "Amy….can I ask you something or would it be too soon?" "Sure, Shadow. What's the question?" "Would you go out with me? I know it seems odd that I would fall for you but, Amy, I have feelings for you I- in my fifty five years of walking this world- have never felt before. Please...give me a chance.." I plead with her. "Oh….Shadow! I...I don't know..if you really feel that way about me...I guess I could give you a chance..Yes..I will go out with you.." The pink rose promises me. I grab her hand and I hold it close. "Shadow….I'm tired…can I sleep?" "Of course you can, Amy." I feel the pink rose snuggle up to me and fall asleep in my arms.


End file.
